The Light Guard (HIE)
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: Nine humans find themselves in Equestria after a freak accident during a game, how will they cope with not going home, and how will they deal with the forces of evil that are coming back. Rated M for, :various reasons. OC's are welcome and may have large parts. Just send a Pm and i will see what i can do! This's my first story so please understand, it ain't gonna be the best.
1. Episode 1: A WTF? moment

This is a MLP and Human based fanfic featuring mostly OC's done by myself, but along with some of the original Characters. Rated M for: Gore, Language, Violence, Sexuality (later on), Kinky shit (I'm lookin' at you cloppers!), Dark Comedy, Humor, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance

Disclaimer: I don't in any way own MLP:FIM, if I did there'd be some changes... (Evil laugh out of no where)

Description: Bartholomew is just a normal guy, not! He's a nerd who has little to no life and loves to play games and sword fight. One day he and some of his friends were in the middle of a game when suddenly they were all teleported to a barren wasteland somewhere in Equestria. When they all come to the same conclusion that they are no longer in the same world they used to be they decide to go looking for signs of civilization. But none of them know what is in store for them.

Characters

Bartholomew, age 22: Brave, Proud, Pragmatic, Loyal, Friendly, Understanding, and Random. He is the unofficial leader of this band of heroes and is unaware of his new title until later in the series. He is a good swordsman and is a well versed in tactics. He is also the Boyfriend of Diana.

Diana, age 21: Kiss up, coward, Loyal, Mildly Insane, controlling, and also Random. She is one of the best "snipers" in the group and is a very talented singer, yet she is shy and a coward when it comes to big crowds and large enemies. Diana is also one to always want what more than she has and will do whatever to get her way. She later becomes the anti-hero and will try to overwhelm Bartholomew much later on. She is Bartholomew's Girlfriend and closest confidant.

Chris, age 19: Loyal, Funny, Dark, Hyper, Serious, Deep. Chris is a guy that knows how to relieve tension by just uttering a few words, though some of his humor is dark and can be quite scary at times, it is also very deep and can cause a long pause of thought by those that hear him speak. When in a fight he is the most hyper mofo you will ever meet, he once took on Fifty guys by himself and came out with not even a scratch on him. He is very close to Emily, Barth's Sister, and holds Barth himself in high esteem. He will do anything to protect the two people he cares for, no matter what. His choice of weapons is a set of -+*short swords that double as daggers.

Able, age 16: Calm, Pragmatic, Sarcastic at times, Easily Forgives, Hard to Anger. Chris has a high opinion of Barth and how he handles things. When Able and his brother Cain are together they are unstoppable, they have taken on the hyperactive Chris and won, but just by the skin of their teeth. Able is an exemplary good shields man and is excellent at javelin tosses, and was only ever beat once by his older brother. He is also the youngest out of the group with Emily being a few months older than he.

Cain age 17: Angers Easily, Soft Spoken, Forgiving, but not Always, Ultra Smart yet has difficulties with people. Cain and Able are best of friends given that they are brothers, they have spent only a hand full of hours out of each other's sight and even then, they aren't away from each other for long. Cain is the groups' conscience on most things but at others he is its outlet, letting them give him their anger so he can "Express it more Fully" to the offending party. Cain is also one of the Best polearm fighters in his league, he has won the championship over half a dozen times.

Emily, age 16: Overly Loyal, Tortured, Caring, Understanding, Unshakeable, Pragmatic, A little Insane. When she was young, she was kidnaped by a group of people trying to ransom her for millions of dollars, but when her brother and Chris showed up everything changed. They tried saving her but they were captured after an hour of fighting, they were beaten in front of her and then they proceeded to rape and molest her in front of the two boys. In the middle of this, the boys grew so angry they broke their bonds and massacred every living being in the place except Emily. When it was all over they were covered in blood and gore, the whole experience destroyed the poor girls mind and made her go into a deep depression, but also causing her to lose her memory of the whole incident. She sometimes gets flashes of it and does not know what it means, but since she has her brother and close friend, they comfort is the only one who can heal others on the battle field since she has first aid knowledge. She has very strong feelings for Chris and is very shy about telling him about them, and because of this Chris is left wondering if his feelings of love are mutual. Her choices of weapons are a set of throwing knives and a long sword.

Stephaney, age 19: Shy Loving, Loyal, and Stylish, strong, hopeful, and fearless. Stephaney is a kindhearted girl that has very few enemies and is very rarely seen on the field of battle. However, when she is, everyone runs for the hills, she is fierce and unrelenting, yet she's not anywhere near as violent as the rest of the guys. When she isn't on the field she is out helping any of the people not fighting by checking wounds and making everyone feel at ease. Stephaney has always been a good friend to everyone but when it comes to James, well let's say she becomes a super self. Her positive traits increase exponentially and her fighting skills become unreal. She has always had a crush on James but is just too afraid of rejection to ask. She also has a very strong sense of fashion and has the most stylized armor ever seen by human eyes, think Daidric but "Light" and not so "Pointy". She uses a heavy-handed mace and a bastard shield that is about as big as a barn door.

James, age 20: Accomplished, Overly Protective, Headstrong-ish, Semi-Impulsive, Loyal to a Fault, Honest, and Shy. James is a fencing prodigy who has had more than his fair share of narrow escapes with death, though with some it would give them a god complex it has done the exact opposite for him. He is grounded and loves the company of others yet is prone to flights of aloofness that get him in some very interesting situations. Being the son of a Legend does make some things harder for him, but not all things are. When he found Stephaney he found someone he could be himself with, protect, and love. However, with his shyness problems he is very hard-pressed to find a way to tell the girl of his dreams that he loves her. Though being a fencing prodigy marks him out as week amongst other fighters that just isn't true, he has a gift with a shield and bastard sword. But when he is with Stephaney they both fight like nothing else. They are a perfect team and have a perfect offence and defense that none have even come close to penetrating.

Joshua, age 48: Distant, Open Minded, Father Figure to everyone, Strong, Happy, Strict, Unrelenting. He is the father of James and is a legend to all that have heard of him. When he was young, he found his true love and had a son whom he loved like none other, but when she died of a car accident that took the feeling in all his extremities, he lost the joy of being with his only son. As his status of Legend implies he is a master of almost all weapons and is unmatched on the field of battle. However, none know that he has been beaten many times and by his own son to boot. Though not having any truly strong area of expertise he is most fluent with the bow and arrow. And being close to his son and in turn his friends does give him a sense of pride that cannot be compared by anything known to man.

Chapter 1

"Keep formation!" Yelled Barth as he and his small task force closed in on an enemy shield wall. "

Sir!" Confirmed the Seven other people with him. To his immediate left was Diana With her sword and shield, then there was Cain and Able with their Sword&Board and polearm Combo. Then to his right was, in order of position, Chris with his daggers, Emily with her Long sword, Stephaney with her Mace and shield and James next to her. James and Stephaney were a little farther from the group so they wouldn't hurt their teammates. "Ok, James, Stephaney hang right and kill their defenses. Cain, Able, and Diana, go left and distract them. Chris, Emily and i will go up the middle and break them." Once Barth finished telling them his plan, they split into the attack formation and charged to their corresponding areas.

As the group of friends headed towards the enemy, they came under archer fire from behind the encroaching enemy shields. As arrows soared towards their targets, the fellows raised their shields and kept up the charge until they were among them. James and Steph' hit the right side with the force of a semi sending many of the opposing people flying to the ground and into their fellow fighters. To try to describe the way James and Steph' fought would be almost impossible, but i will try. James took three guys down with a set of quick jabs that hit each one in the chest, then he flipped his sword around and stabbed behind him and "killed" another, all four falling to the ground now motionless. He then proceeded to focus on five other guys running towards him. Steph' on the other hand was a blur of motion that sent many a foe just flying back in the direction he came but with several good sized bruises and possibly a broken limb or two. Suddenly she came to a stop and looked around and saw that James was about to be stabbed in the back, she flew over and she stabbed the offender ion the back right as he was about to strike, the woman fell to the ground with a grunt of indignation.

"Teach you to sneak up on someone..." Steph' chided happily. James Flipped around at the sound of her voice and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Thanks, Steph'." he said awkwardly, he was losing his touch if he was going to start letting people sneak up on him that easily. After they had an awkward second or two they went back to "killing" everyone.

On the other side of the "Phalanx" Cain, Able, and Emily were busy fighting off around ten other shields man. Cain would fly out with a heavy-handed shot to one or two of the enemy shields before sliding back behind his two shields man, then when the opposing shields man would strike at him Diana and Able would either limb or kill them with deifying strikes.

"Well this was unexpected, but i can't complain too much!" Cain shouted over the thrall of clashing armor.

"Why do you say that?!" Able shrieked as he nearly lost his head, ducking and stabbing the offender in the gut.

"Well we are out numbered and out shielded." Cain replied as he destroyed another shield, it flying to pieces.

"Well yeah, when aren't we when we do this kind of thing!?" Able retorted as he took out another pair of fighters with an overhead strike and follow through.

"This is not the time for this conversation!" Bellowed a pissed Diana as she blocked an incoming strike with her sword hand, she then turned it into an offensive strike to the woman's face.

"Ok that's it, Echo, Fox. Break!" Diana Yelled ferociously. 'Why can't she act like this when Barth's around?' wondered Cain and Able in their minds.

"Rrraaah!" they both replied and broke off taking most of the remaining fighters out in a primal charge. Cain went left and Able went right, both making a crisscross pattern. Diana went up the middle, since she was fed up with the whole 'we're surrounded and outnumbered' situation she just started beating down every single thing that got in her way.

In the middle were Barth, Chris, and Emily. They were decimating the enemy with their ferocity and unrelenting strikes, each of them had killed around ten enemies each by the time something interesting happened. As Barth was pulling a fighter off Chris he heard a string release and saw an arrow soar past and land in the face of a sword jockey. Barth Flipped around, eyes wide, to find a very welcome and confusing site before him. Joshua was walking towards him putting his bow up and picking up a sword to beat back anyone that got in his way.

"Joshua, what are you doing here?" Asked Barth in a very confused and happy tone.

"Oh, you know, Just stopping by to see my favorite son and his friends!" Joshua said nonchalantly.

"Yeeeaaah, if you say so Dad." James exclaimed as he came running in from behind his father and happily hugging him. Emily and Chris looked on in confusion.

Steph' then walked over and hit James over the head lightly, and said. "You know we still have more guys to "kill", right?"

"Ouch" He cried. "...Yeah" James said reluctantly.

As the six of them waded through the mass of bodies towards their other compatriots, they found an all too familiar and pleasant sight. The six came to a sudden stop to see a giant pile of bodies that had three occupants siting on the top of it.

"So, this is what you three do when I tell you to take the left ... "Bartholomew Said with a laugh and a silent sigh.

"Well, what do you expect to see when you tell the crazy bitch you call your girl-friend and the crazy bro's to take out around thirty (30) enemies?" Diana retorted haughtily while letting out a few laughs. Diana got up and walked down the mound of twitching and groaning bodies with Cain and Abel flanking her on either side. They came to a stop before the small group of fighters.

"So, this is the girl i have heard James say has taken your heart, aye Barth?!" Joshua said Chuckling.

"Um, I-I ..., um yeah..." Barth stuteredly replied. "Well, I'm happy you finally found someone." Joshua happily sighed.

After the quick reunion, they all decided to finish the match. The "kill-team" regrouped and started walking towered a forest not too far ahead of them.

"Isn't that forest off limits Barth?" Asked Joshua.

"Not that I remember, but now that you mention it we should pry be carful if we go in there." Barth said nervously.

"Well, we won't know unless we go in right? I mean it's not like we aren't heavily armed or anything and come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Chris exclaimed hyperly. Everyone shrugged, Barth and Joshua sighed, and everyone just waltzed right in.

As the last of our heroes walked in a bright light could be seen emanating from the forest. Any that could see were terrified of what might happen if they entered the forest, after about nine days of waiting the search parties stopped looking. They had travelled the whole perimeter of the ghastly forest and found no sign of anyone ever leaving, or in fact entering, the god-forsaken forest. When everyone at the main camp heard of the misfortune, they held a ceremony in for the first ever casualty's at an event of this size, honoring their deaths and the losses of the families and friends they left behind.

Equestria Present Day

"Ah, fuck man, what just happened!" Mumbled James as he picked himself off the ground.

"How should I know what just happened, all I remember is us walkin' into the forest and fog closin' in on us!" Chris drunkenly replied. "..."

"What's wrong...?" Chris said raising an eyebrow drunkenly; he was swaying back and forth a little.

"Why do you sound drunk?" asked everyone but Barth and Josh. "... just never mind and go back to sleep Chris..." Barth said, he gave Chris a slightly annoyed stare and just shook his head and laughed. "Whatever you say boss!" Chris said, as he fell back he raised a thumb to say, 'I'm, Ok'. Everyone just laughed at his antics and started looking around.

"So, Josh, do you have any clue where we are?" Barth asked as he looked up to stare at the sky.

"Well, i Can say we aren't on earth anymore..." Replied Emily. She was next to Chris, kind of keeping watch over him, looking out over the "savanna like" landscape in front of them.

"What do ya mean?" Barth sighed and looked in the same direction. What he saw should have been impossible, there was a Giant Lion with a scorpion tail and dragon wings slouching towards them."Guys!" Barth yelled as he shot to his feet. Everyone grabbed their weapons, not noticing the changes, and formed a shield wall to try and defend against such a huge beast.

It Sprang from the fairly tall grass and roared, its breath stank of death, disease, and plague. The group flinched at the smell, but held their ground. The beast started to prowl forward and to their right, heading toward s what it thought was the weakest link. As it got closer to Emily it started to lick its chops, and it somehow looked like it was ... grinning? In a split second it was among them, it swiped with its left paw and batted Emily through the air as if she was a ragdoll. She flew right into Chris and they both fell to the ground, Emily gave off a blood-curdling scream when she felt the shock wear off. She had broken several ribs and both her legs. At the sight of their friend being injured everyone lost all sense of self preservation and started slicing up the monster before them. Little than five minutes later the Lion thing was dead. Everyone came out of the fight wearing new scar inducing injuries and broken limbs.

"What was that Fucking thing!?" Screamed Chris as he struggled to stabilize Emily.

"I don't Fucking know man, and I don't care, we need to get Emily to a doctor and fast!" Barth exclaimed.

"Ok, Chris, you and Diana grab Emily and carry her we are going to get out of this crazy place!" Barth ordered, he didn't like to do this but he was the only one not freaking out and not comforting a loved one.

"Come on follow me!" he yelled as they set off towards a mountain in the distance.

Seven Hours Later

As the Day soon turned to night the traveling band of friends settled down for the night. Emily had finally fallen asleep, after hours of her crying and dealing with her wounds, they had found that she had broken five of her ribs and both of her legs above the knee.

"Damn it!" Grunted Chris as he slammed his fist down on a rock, none of them realized he had cracked the man-sized boulder.

"Calm. Down. Now." Bath said emphasizing the words by lowering his hands.

"Geez..., man I can't Emily is hurt! How can i calm down if she is like that!?" He stated pointing at the body of the girl he loved and cared for.

"Dude, we know how you feel, but we can't do anything right now can we?" Joshua said as he slid down against the 'Rock' Chris had split.

"If we could do more you know we would have." Replied Diana as she fell to her knees out of exhaustion.

After everyone had Talked Chris back into a lighter mood they all drew "straws", more like twigs but hey, who gives a shit?! After everyone drew James found that he and Steph' would be sharing the night watch together and then Barth and Josh would take over. After an hour of watching for predators James walked over to Steph' and gave her a soft slow hug from behind.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked, distraction and relief prominent on her voice.

"Oh not much just coming over and trying to make sure you're ok ..." He said after he realized what he just did. He was sweating bullets and blushing like crazy, he really hoped she couldn't hear his heart beat right now.

"Well, I'm fine, and thanks for the concerned." Steph' replied evenly and without a trace of emotion in her tone. 'Why did he have to pick right now to do this, i mean really we are guarding our friends... and well, fuck me I like this' Stephaney was so scared right then that she thought she may have ruined everything.

"Well, as long as you're alright, I just wanted to make sure..." James whispered as he walked away with a sullen yet happy (I know right, how's that possible, but hey they're in Equestria, So Frack You) look on his face. James went back to guarding the other half of the camp, but he had a feeling in his gut that he may have just made the biggest mistake ever.

Well that's my first chapter hope you like it, I'll be updating soon enough so :D


	2. Episode 2: OK, NEXT!

Episode 2

As before, I own nothing pertaining to MlP:FIM it belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

Since I gave everyone a background of what the characters are like I guess now would be a good time to tell you all what they are wearing and what they look like ;D

I'll start with Barth. Oh and I don't in any way own anything of MLP:FIM or any of the characters related to it.

Bath, Age 22. Height: 5' 10". Hair: Black with Gold highlights. Eyes: Blue with gold flecks.

When in combat he wears a Cuirass and Chainmail shirt to cover his top half and just regular fabric pants and metal shin guards. When not in his armor he wears a pair of denim shorts and a white collard t-shirt.

Diana, Age 21. Height: 5'8". Hair: Blond with Red highlights. Eyes: light blue-grey with black flecks.

When she's in combat she wears a light Leather vest and chainmail dress, also has Leather shin guards. When not in combat she wears whatever, from light sundresses to jeans and a flannel button-up shirt.

Chris, Age 19. Height: 6'1. Hair: Red but dyed Blue (Changes with his moods). Eyes: Hazel with Gold, Blue, and Black flecks(also changes with mood).

Usually wears a bandolier and a roman style leather Cuisse when in light combat. But when told to expect heavy fighting he wears full plate armor and a dark blue cape. When not in combat he usually goes for a relaxed look wearing shorts of any kind and a t-shirt (Style depends on moods).

Abel, Age 16. Height: 5'11". Hair: Dirty Blond. Eyes: Emerald Green with Blue and Red Flecks.

Usually seen with just a Plane black shirt and brown pants, wears bracers on both his sword arm and his shield arm. He usually wears casual cloths like jeans and a t-shirt he just randomly finds.

Cain, Age 17. Height: 6'0". Hair: Black and Red with Green streaks. Eyes: Black with a Gold ring around the pupil.

Similar to his brother he wears a smaller black shirt over a larger baggier white shirt and wears bracers on both arms, neither brother wears leg armor. (His entire wardrobe goes off his mood so, prepare for randomness and instant wardrobe changes!)

Emily, Age 16. Height: 5'7". Hair: Auburn. Eyes: Dark Green with Red and Gold flecks.

Wears a long cloak with a bandolier of Daggers and throwing knives on top. She also has a pair of Leather Greaves and Bracers. When not on the battle field or in character she still wears her cloak but adds a few girly touches to it like bows and some colorful string.(really depends on the day though…)

Stephaney, Age 19. Height: 5'9". Hair: Blond with pink highlights. Eyes: Blue with Red flecks.

If you have ever seen Daidric armor think of the opposite and you should have a good idea of what it is(if not look up "Heavenly Armor" and there you go as for a reference.) When she isn't in armor she usually wears a long flowing skirt of some kind and a blue "V" Blouse.

James, Age 20. Height 5'8". Hair: Black. Eyes: Gold and Dark green.

If you type in "Fallen Angels: Horus Heresy" you'll see what I myself cannot describe. That is the type of armor James Usually wears when in battle. When not in battle he just goes about wearing Slacks and a Collared shirt.

Joshua, Age 48. Height: 5'11". Hair: Wavy Brown. Eyes: Blue with white streaks and Gold flecks.

Joshua usually armors up in a suit of Roman styled plate armor along with a leather and metal war skirt that reaches down to just under his knees. When not in battle he wears a simple T-shirt that has a pocket and either denim shorts or jeans.

Now that that craziness in done with… LET THE STORY COMENCE!

We left our heroes back in a clearing with just James and Steph' guarding the lot of them.

"Well, it's been long enough…" Steph' sighed, she walked over to where Joshua and Barth were laying and gently taped their feet. "Hey you two, its tie to switch shifts… HEY I SAID ITS TIME TO CHANGE SHIFTS!" Steph' said trying to be gentle, but not putting up with laziness.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Josh and Barth groggily replied. "Ok, go get some sleep you two… you've earned it." Barth said as he stumbled to his feet, Josh reached over and put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, goodnight Barth, Joshua." James said as he led a new drowsy Stephaney to their spot in the camp.

"And thank you, we needed the sleep." Steph semi-slurred as she rolled onto the ground, James quickly joining her no less than five seconds later.

"Well, that's to be exp-'yawn'-ted." Barth said yawning uncontrollably and smirking at the sight.

"Well they are very close, but neither of them have come to terms with what they feels so, eh not my problem…" Josh said with a slight edge

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the ground, what's that all about?" Barth said wide-eyed.

"hmph, never mind, it's nothing." Josh replied as he went to take his position at the other end of camp.

As Joshua walked off Barth shook his head and muttered "Whatever floats you're boat…" after staring in Josh's direction for a few more seconds he walked over to the boulder Chris had split earlier and started to take a closer look at it. "The fuu…?" Barth muttered, when he gave it a closer look he noticed the thing was a solid piece of obsidian.

"How in the world…" He whispered as he started tracing over the cracks and started to wipe away the dirt and grime that none of them had noticed earlier.

"EverFree Forest, Enter At Own Peril." Was written all across one side of it in hundreds of different languages, most Barth couldn't understand. When he stopped looking at the inscriptions, he went to the top and looked at the impact from Chris' hand.

The impact was like a small crater, with several cracks that spread out from the center. It was about two inches deep and roughly in the shape of a fist. "What the fuck man…" was all Barth could say. After rubbing his head in confusion, he gave a shrug and decided to talk to everyone about it in the morning.

Four Hours Later

Everyone was starting to wake up, it was somewhere between seven and nine in the morning and the sun was starting to get the better of them. "Just a few more…" Said Cain as he rolled over and dragged a piece of clothing over his head.

"Damn it, Cain get off!" Yelled Abel, he was stuck under a sleeping Cain whom he was struggling ot get out from under.. Chris saw his plight and laughed before walking over on pushing Cain over with his foot.

"Get up lover boy!" Chris called as he stared at the now bewildered and angry Cain.

"What'd you just say!" Cain flipped off the ground in a single move and stood eye to eye with Chris.

"I Said 'Get up' …" Chris smirked at Cain's anger.

"Enough, both of you, you're acting like children!" Steph' chipped as she walked by the two men arguing. They both looked after her and finally stopped arguing.

"Yo, James what's her problem?" Chris asked as James ran past them chasing Steph' in to the brush.

"I don't now!" He yelled back as he slipped into the grass.

"Hey everyone could you come here real quick, I got something really important to talk to you about." Barth called from atop the now black stone. As everyone, but James and Steph, walked on over to the stone they noticed that it had some kind of inscriptions written all over it.

So what's this all about Barth?" asked Abel, he was staring questioningly at the words written on the slab of rock.

"Well, first off, I don't think we're on earth anymore…" Joshua said solemnly from Barth's left.

"Why do you say that?" mumbled Emily, she was being held aloft by Cain and Chris.

"Well, first there was that giant lion thing from yesterday, and now this stone…" "what about the stone Barth?" asked Emily.

"Well, I took a closer look last night and it gives a warning. 'EverFree Forest, Enter At Own Peril" at that they all looked around at each other.

"What. In the world. If the fucking EverFree Forest?!" They all asked each other.

"Well, I racked my brain and yeah there ain't no place on 'earth' that has a forest called that…" Barth said

"Buuuut…" Said Diana, speaking for the first time since they gathered.

"Do you guys remember that show I made you watch, ya know when you trashed my car and totaled it…" Several of them became wide eyed and looked to each other.

Cain looked up. "You don't mean…"

Barth looked down and gave a small smile. "Yes, I do … we are in fuckin' Equestria…" Everyone at that point looked around, Cain and Abel kind of laughed and sat down. Chris and Emily slouched against the boulder, Diana just looked up towards the sky.

"How in the hell did we end up in a fucking cartoon man?!" Chris whispered from his spot next to the boulder.

"I don't know man, I really don't." As Barth climbed down from the boulder happened to look at the small crater. "Oh, Chris… I have a question for ya." Chris looked up and noticed the smile that crept up on Barth's face. "What man …" Barth looked down at him.

"How hard did you punch this rock yesterday?" He said with a cheeky grin. "Hard, like with all my strength, why?" Chris said completely throne by what was just asked.

"Well, you broke the rock man." Barth said, he looked at the rock then back at Chris and motioned him over. "Dude, look at this, and I mean really look." Their conversation caught the eye of Josh and the two brothers, they decided to see what the commotion was all about.

"I did this?!" Chris said, he was astonished at what he had unwittingly done.

"And dude guess what kind of rock this is!" Barth said excitedly.

"Just tell me man…"Chris sighed exasperated.

"Its Frikin obsidian man, one of the hardest things on the planet!" at that Chris and the others just looked agape at the fractured boulder. Chris stared the longest as everyone else was looking between him and the boulder.

"Dude, WTF man when did you get that strong!" exclaimed Abel.

"Dude try it again, let's see what happens." Barth said with a wicked grin on his face.

So it would be a fair test Barth went and looked for an intact Obsidian boulder (**A/N Don't ask why there's obsidian laying around cause I don't know…)** that would be large enough. "Ok Chris hit this one!" Barth said pointing at a boulder five meters in front of them.

Chris walked up to the boulder and started shaking himself loos, he then cocked his arm back and gave it his best right hook. Upon impact the smaller boulder exploded into tiny shards and bits of dust. "Ho…ly … shite…" was all Barth could say.

All of a sudden, a sharp yelp was heard and everyone froze. They all began looking around the clearing searching for the source of the sound when a little white bunny came jumping out of the grass not too far from Diana.

The bunny was panting from his escape, but when he looked up and saw the strange new and scary creatures, he froze. After a few moments, he feinted.

"What in the hell?" Diana murmured as she walked over to see if it was ok.

"You get away from him, you beast!" Yelled a yellow Pony as it flew out of the grass tackling Diana back the way she had come.

"What in the hell is going on…" The yellow pony heard her and jumped up from Diana, the pony hadn't expected the creature to talk, and she fled to a nearby bush.

"WHY YOU LITT…" Diana was yelling when Barth cut her off. "DIANA, calm down!" He gave her a stern look then relaxed and walked over to the bush where the pony was hiding.

"It's ok little one, we won't hurt you." He said as he slowly made his way over to the bush. An "eep" was heard from behind the bush as he got closer.

"W-wh-what a-a-are y-y-you?" Asked the very shaken pony. Upon hearing this Barth froze, 'Did the pony just talk to me?!' he thought as he started to move again. He then stopped little more than five feet from the bush and knelt down.

"Um, I am what is called a Human, and my name is Barth. What's yours?" Barth asked as he slowly reached out a hand to the fear-filled pony.

"M-my n-name is F-flut-tters-shy…" Fluttershy replied shakily.

"Well Fluttershy, why are you all the way out here?" Barth asked, he gave her a very calming smile, or at least what he thought was one. Fluttershy slowly moved from behind the bush and a little closer to Barth.

When she got a closer look at him and his fellows, she noticed that they all were wearing some kind of armor. "W-why do you all have on those weird things, i-if y-you don't mind m-my asking…?"

Barth looked at her puzzled at first until he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, you mean our armor?" She nodded several times. "Well, where we come from we play a sport that allows for the use of protective gear, like my Cuirass here, it helps soften any blow that hits my chest or stomach." Barth explained what the reasons for the armor were.

"S-so you all fight for…f-fun ?" Fluttershy asked incuriously, Barth nodded and looked at her sheepishly.

"Well not all of us fight but we do it to relieve our frustrations, that way we actually don't hurt anyone…" Barth was saying till he was interrupted. "I-if th-that's t-true then why do you have … r-re-real w-weapons…i-if you don't mind m-my asking?"

Fluttershy's question shocked Barth, he then looked at his weapon and then at the others, he then realized that 'Yeah, all our weapons are real now … creepy, but cool.' "Um, guys did anyone else notice our weapons have changed from what they used to be …" Everyone then looked at their weapons, noticing that they had indeed change several of the group got wide eyes and some started to murmur to themselves.

"Ok, so we end up on a different planet with talking ponies and now our weapons are real… well that would explain how we were able to kill that beast yesterday…" Joshua muttered to the two brothers standing next to him. Somehow Fluttershy heard him. "Y-you did what!" she screeched in fear. "Whoa, calm down Fluttershy, yes we killed a beast but we did it out of self defense…"

"What he means is, yes we killed something, but it was because it tried to eat us and seriously injured one of our friends, she is in critical condition and needs medical attention." Diana cut Barth off with a quick and precise explanation.

"Um, ok I th-think I could help, but we would need to go to my house…" Fluttershy offered with little smile.

Barth stared wide-eyed at Fluttershy and grinned happily "That would be much appreciated Miss Fluttershy."

Everyone started gathering up their belongings when all of a sudden they heard a scream. "Seriously!" Chris complained as he picked up his pack **(A/N when they had gone into the forest they had grabbed some supplies beforehand, ya'know just in case they had to stay the night in the forest, but I digress.)** and then tossed it down in annoyance.

Everyone, plus Fluttershy, went out looking for the source of the scream. After a few minutes of looking about they found it, and by it I mean Steph' and James getting their butts handed to them on a silver platter.

"What in the hell?" Barth whispered as they all slowly crept up on what was happening in front of them.

"Die, you fucking piece of shit!" James bellowed as he swung at the monster.

"eep!" Fluttershy hid behind Barth shaking like a chiwawa. "Fluttershy, what is that thing, we fought one earlier…" "I-it's a Manticore!" she screeched as James came flying right at them. Cain, Abel, and Diana were tossed backwards when James crashed into them.

"Ok, Joshua, Chris with me, Fluttershy stay here and make sure James is ok!" They all nodded their assent, Josh and Chris vaulted over the small embankment and rushed over to Stephaney. Barth went around back to try and get a quick kill. Seeing what he was doing the other three went about making as much of a commotion as possible, shooting arrows at its face and slashing at its limbs did the trick.

Once Barth was in place he jumped on the creatures back and stabbed down towards where its heart should have been. The blade punched through the tough hide of the Manticore, as it went in it severed the beasts' spine and then suddenly went through the heart. The tip of the sword poking through on the other side.

As the beast entered it's death throws it struck Joshua in the leg with its Scorpion tail, injecting him with some of the toxic the process throwing Barth from its back.

"Fuuuuck!" Chris raised his Long sword and brought it crashing down upon the creatures head severing it in one blow. The Chris and Barth ran over to Joshua and dragged him and Stephaney, they dragged them over to Fluttershy and the rest of them.

What happened to him!?" Cried James, he ran over and flew to his knees in front of them.

"The Manticore struck him with its stinger right in the leg." Chris knelt down and showed James and Fluttershy where it was.

"We need to hurry, there's not much time left!" She said quickly and quietly.

"Ok, Lead the way!"

**(A/N, Wow Joshua is Screwed. Yay for Manticore venom, fricken monsters man.)**

Well chapter three should be done in the next couple of days, hopefully before the week end, but who knows :D

Please enjoy and reviews would be most appreciated, I want to know if I am doing anything wrong and whether or not I have gotten Fluttershys' personality down right.


	3. Episode 3: To save a Life

**I do not own MLP:FIM, it is owned by Hasbro and its creator.**

**(A/N sorry for the delay, but I was very busy this week and was unable to write much of anything. So here it is finally, chapter 3 of "Light Guard")**

Our heroes are now making their way to Fluttershy's cottage and safety.

"Ok, how much farther is it Miss Shy?" Cain asked as he walked up to keep pace with the yellow Pegasus.

"Well, we should be there in ..." Fluttershy said, starting off audible and quickly turning to a very soft murmur.

"What was that?" Cain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, in a few minutes… it's just over the hill there…" Fluttershy said, as they continued to walk she saw a familiar site just peaking over the hill.

"Barth! We are almost there, how's Josh and Emma doing!?" Cain shouted back to the others.

"they're fine, we just need to hurry!" Barth yelled back.

Our heroes had made it to their destination with barley any opposition, the only opposition they had had was when part of the ground had caved in and had taken Cain, Abel, and Diana down into a large cavern. It had taken a while for them to get out, and so they would not lose time they and told the others to go on without them.

When the three had made it out of the Cavern they had somehow ended up in front of our other heroes causing everyone to look at each other and say, "Rejected reality…."

Once over the hill they were just minutes away from Fluttershy's cottage and it was getting close to dusk. Meaning it would be getting very dangerous very soon.

"Ok everyone, I need you to be careful, my animal friends won't react normally to you since nothing like you exists." Fluttershy calmly told them as they got to the front of her property.

"Thanks Flutters, we will try not to harm any of them, but I can't make any promise if they try to harm us…" Barth replied as he carried Josh to the front door followed by Emily and the rest of the group.

Fluttershy then opened the door and motioned them to set Joshua on the couch and Emily on the kitchen table.

"Ok, James, go to the closet in the hall way, it's the first door on the right, in it should be my first aid kit and a large duffle bag , please grab both." She commanded, James ran down the hall and found what he was looking for.

"Here you go Flutters." Jim gave her the bag and waited patiently incase she needed anything else.

Fluttershy opened the Duffle bag and pulled out a syringe and several different tools ranging from a scalpel, bone saw, and scissors to a stethoscope, clamps and several other items along with several Ilizarov apparatus.

First she injected a moderate dosage of morphine into Emily's system. After a few minutes to let it take effect she made an incision over the left side of her rib cage, she then proceeded to reset the broken bones and attach medical braces to them, they would over time meld with the bones making them stronger. Once she had affixed the braces to the left side she had Barth, who was the least queasy, sew up the opening while dabbing the surrounding area with some kind of disinfectant.

Then they tended to the right side. Fluttershy cut along the area that was above the breaks, and what she saw almost made her hurl.

"Barth… give me the bone saw and a pair of clamps…" he reached over and grabbed said items and got a glimpse of what was going on.

Emily had a pulverized liver and a much-bruised lung, the lung was also punctured in several different places thanks to a shatter and broken rib.

"We need twilight… she knows some heeling magic that can save her." Fluttershy said calmly (**A/N: Yes I know this is a little out of character but hey it's an AU so bite me!**)

"Do you think anyone of us could go and fetch her Miss Shy?" Josh asked groggily, he was laying on the couch getting paler by the minute and might not make it through the night without any help.

"Well… if one of you can go find her that would be great, she lives in the giant tree house in the middle of town. And yes it's a literal tree house." Fluttershy then gave directions to the tree house and they sent Chris on the mission of a lifetime, for he now held the Lives of not just the girl he loved but also the father of one of his best friends in his grasp.

(**A/N: Well that's it for now, but the next chapter will be much longer … somewhere in the 7k range so yeah hopefully I can deliver :D So it might be a while before I update again.)**


	4. Episode 4: The Unexpected

**(A/N: i'm sorry everyone for the long ass wait and also for the chapter being shorter then i had wanted... i just can't think of anything more to add for the foreseeable future, for now, so i'm going to upload this prematurely. I hope you all enjoy.)**

**Please read and review, i want to hear your opinions on how i did this chapter!**

**Before I begin, I would like to thank the Four people that have actually put their time into reading this and then talk to me about it, first would be my best friend, ****Emerald Night the Prince,**** who has stuck with me for the duration of this book and longer, before and after! Second, would be ****KRAZY900****. Third, would be ****TheGlitchInTheMatrix,**** who went and gave me a very in-depth review of my story which I really enjoyed reading, for it gave me a better idea on how to conduct my writing. And lastly killerbeats359.**

**I also would like to showcase a few stories that my friends have written that are, to me, very good stories. First, I would say look at ****_Emerald Of Imagination _****by Emerald Night, then second, I would say go look at Glitch's book called ****_Master of All Trades_****. All of them have a good story line and are quite detailed. EOI has a romance with Luna and the other IDK yet, lol, it's up to Glitch to tell us :D**

**Hello everyone, I got my inspiration to write the beginning of this by listening to Guns'n'Roses Sweet Child of Mine, along with many others.**

I hope you all enjoy this chapter; it is going to be as long as the previous three put together, so please enjoy!

Chris barreled out of the front door to the cottage; he was running as if a pack of wolves were chasing him. He was running so fast that he was leaving a dust trail behind him. He was making his way down a long path that went right from Fluttershy's cottage all the way to Pony Ville, but instead of actually taking the path, he went beside it giving it a wide berth. He was taking every precaution he could by not being on the road, he was jumping over logs, bushes, the occasional stream, and even pole-vaulting a 10-foot ditch. He was already half way to the town by the time the door to Fluttershy's cottage had closed.

Rainbow Dash was on one of her clouds just day dreaming when she heard the door to Flutters cottage slam open. What she saw next made her go wide-eyed. Out of Fluttershy's home flew this amazingly graceful creature; it was bipedal and ran faster than most Pegasi could fly! As the creature just about flew off Fluttershy's property, RD decided to follow it… and that turned out to be rather difficult.

'Man he has some speed for a two legged creature…' Rainbow thought to herself as she flew faster just so she could keep up with it. As the creature ran on, Rainbow saw it just glide over several different obstacles, but when it came to a ditch, it didn't even stop. It ran on grabbing a large branch and sticking it into the ground, using it like a pole-vaulting rod, he launched himself over the ditch and over to the other side, not even breaking stride with his running. 'What is this thing, it has had no loss of momentum since leaving Flutter's, HAY; it actual picked up speed as it's kept going!' rainbow thought as she still was having trouble keeping up with the creature while trying to stay out of sight.

As Chris went flying through the air, his strides easily covering a good five feet or more each time, he was now a good fifteen seconds from Pony Ville and twenty seconds from Twilight's, that's if he could keep running and keep himself incognito. However, seeing that the town was filled with ponies he decided against the running and took a more stealthy approach. Once he saw some buildings, he went up and hid behind one of them, trying to keep himself from making a huge commotion.

RD saw that he was now hiding behind one of the buildings on Fluttershy's side of the river, she quickly went and hid in a cloud and was keeping a very close eye on him.

Chris slowly edged his way from around the corner making sure that nopony was there… and to his luck, there was not. He leaned all the way around and then set off across the bridge.

To RD's surprise, the creature made the bridge crossing in two simple bounds before rolling up to and behind a sign hiding from some ponies that had walked out from the town hall. She was now trying to figure out what this thing was trying to do in Pony Ville.

As Chris looked about for some kind of way to the other buildings, an opportunity presented itself in the form of a garbage wagon.

Rd saw that the creature was edging in the direction of an incoming garbage wagon that was heading into town. As it got right next to the sign, the creature jumped into the back and covered itself in garbage to mask itself. 'Smart…' Rainbow thought to herself as she started following it around town.

After about 20 minutes of waiting the wagon finally came across the "tree house" and Chris made his move by jumping out and landing in an overgrown hedge. He looked about making sure he wasn't spotted, though he didn't see the Pegasus that was now hiding in the tree right above him. He slowly moved around to the front and positioned himself next to the door.

Rainbow was now getting very nervous about what was going to happen, and hoping she could stop this creature if it came to it. All of a sudden, she heard something she thought was utterly amazing and terrifying.

"(knock, knock, knock) Miss Twilight Sparkle, are you in there!? I need your assistance; my friends are in critical condition and Miss Fluttershy said we needed your Magical expertise!" The creature shouted, it obviously no longer cared what was going to happen.

RD's eyes just about popped out of her head at the words she had heard. 'This thing knows Twilight? How's that even possible! She's never mentioned anything like this before!' Pissed off, she finally shot down to confront the creature.

"What's the big idea showing up at someone's house and telling them to help you?" RD shouted, this immediately got Chris' attention and he spun around holding a pair of daggers in a defensive posture. However, when he saw whom the voice belonged to he gave a slight smile and lowered his guard some.

"Sorry Rainbow, but I…" Chris began to say when Rainbow shouted again.

"And how do you know my name!?" She said now giving him a very cute yet slightly intimidating look.

"Fluttershy told me, but I need Twilights help now or I might lose two of my friends!" he shouted back, he spun around and kicked the door in, tired of wasting time. "Twilight Sparkle, get your furry purple butt down here before I drag it out!" Chris proceeded to scream as Rainbow suddenly tackled him to the ground. "Get off RD, or I will hurt you!" Chris threatened, but he soon realized that he really didn't need to. He felt the weight on his back lighten and then felt himself being picked up off the floor.

He was suddenly slammed against a bookcase and held there, he felt an increasing pressure on his body, it wasn't at all unpleasant, but it was irritating. "How dare you burst into my house and threaten one of my…!" Twilight stopped talking as she finally got a good look at the intruder; he was tall and had blue hair. He was staring right at her with his Hazel eyes, to her it felt like he was staring into her soul, and she was terrified of what he might find so she looked away.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle I presume?" Chris said drawing Twilights attention again.

"How do you…" She started to say when Chris cut her off. "I can't explain, but we need your help; Miss Fluttershy needs you to perform some medical Magic on some patients of hers…" The last part he said with tears forming at the corners of his deep hazel eyes. "I'm begging you, please help us…" he finally broke down after the days and hours of making sure he stayed strong for Emily and Josh. He cried and slowly fell to the ground landing on his knees. The two mares shared a look of uncertainty before Twilight walked over and started comforting him, Rainbow quickly followed.

While crying he felt a warm embrace envelop him around his shoulders and midriff. He looked up a little to see that the two mares had come over and embraced him trying to comfort the new being.

"I will help you… but I can't make any promises." Twilight said, as she looked him in the eyes, for a second she thought she saw something there but dismissed it as his mood lightened and it disappeared.

"But don't try anything funny, 'cuz I'll deck ya'!" Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me! But we need to hurry; I don't know how much longer they have!" Chris said suddenly shooting up with the two mares still attached to his body.

"I suggest you hang on tight, this might get bumpy!" He said as he dashed out of the tree house slamming the door behind him. As Chris ran, he started to tell them about their situation. "My friend Emily has a pulverized liver and several broken bones, but Fluttershy should have taken care of that by now…" Chris said almost under his breath, he didn't even have to breathe deeply, it was like he could go on forever and never get tired. "And Joshua has a very bad infection that is saturated with Manticor venom…" He was suddenly cut off by Twilight, which rather annoyed him.

"Manticor venom? How did he get struck by one of those?" Twilight said aghast at the thought of one being out in the open.

"When we first got here, we stumbled upon one hunting and it decided that we were a better meal, and during our stand down it swiped a paw at Emily and sent her flying into me. The impact did nothing to me, but she was severely injured. A day or so later we met Fluttershy and then got into another fight with another Manticor, we ended up killing this one too, but in the process it had stabbed Joshua in the thigh, injecting its poison into him," Chris said all this very calmly and with all due sincerity, but Twilight and RD were very disturbed by the recounting of his events.

The small group had made their way back by going through the EverFree forest; it backed up against the same road that went to Fluttershy's cottage. Chris had taken the same rout earlier into town.

"Chris, did you bring Twilight!? Joshua has gone into shock and Emily has gotten an infection!" Barth yelled as he sprinted out of the house. However, upon seeing Chris he paused and gave the three a very stern look. "Get. Your. Asses. IN. THIS. HOUSE. NOW!" Barth fumed, he was pissed that Chris had brought another Pony with him… and even though he didn't mind, he was still mad at having an unexpected guest.

The two ponies got off Chris, slowly, and looked at Barth. Twilight had a look of awe and Rainbow was slightly afraid, as she didn't remember Chris saying that there was more of them. 'How many more are there!?' Rainbow asked herself.

"Sir, how many of you are there?" Twilight said breaking the slightly uneasy air around them.

"There are nine of us, Miss Sparkle… but that's not important, we have some people that need your help." Barth turned around and made his way back into the house.

Twilight and Dash shared a quick look of alarm before heading in to assess the situation.

Once they were inside, they went completely bug eyed. Either the eight other creatures in the Cottage were as big or a little smaller than the creature they had previously talked to. Then they saw the two creatures that the first one was talking about, whom they presumed were 'Emily' and 'Joshua'. The one they thought might be Emily had her chest opened up and Fluttershy was still bent over the body trying to rid the area of infection.

Fluttershy, James, and Chris were around the table helping in any way they could. There was blood everywhere, it was all over the floor and the counters were covered in it, but not as much as Fluttershy, she had it going from her chest all the way down to her waist, the blood was also up all the way to her elbows.

The two mares were shocked to see their most docile friend being covered in blood.

"T-twilight, c-come here…" Fluttershy said, her voice straining with obvious effort. Twilight trotted over and almost hurled at the sight of so much blood.

"What… hmph… can I do for you Fluttershy…" Twilight struggled to say, her lunch was trying to make a guest appearance on the kitchen floor.

Fluttershy slowly turned around and looked directly into Twilights eyes. She was in such shock from the surgery that she was about ready to just collapse, the only thing that was stopping her was her sense of duty to protect and care for creatures.

Upon seeing this, Twilight went from confused, to shocked, to understanding. "How can I be of service, Fluttershy?" she asked walking up to the mare.

"I need you to perform medical magic on their friend while I try and get Joshua over there under more stable conditions." Fluttershy said stone faced, and then she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, using her wings so she wouldn't get blood everywhere.

"OK you two." Twilight' said pointing to the two men at the table. "Hold it down, it might try to fight back while I heal it…" twilight said, as she got closer to Emily.

"Twilight, I know you are smart but you can be a dip shit sometimes… this is Emily and **it** is a she, so please ask before trying to label anything … ok?" Chris said walking up next to Twilight, he bent forward and put pressure on Emily's shoulders, while James went to her legs and lay across them.

"OK, sorry. Let's begin…" Twilight said as she started focusing her magic on Emily. After a few minutes of pouring magic into her, and Fluttershy's now prominent return from the land of the dead, the girl known as Emily started to twitch and convulse with overflowing life-magic.

"Ok, gent's this is where it gets tough!" Twilight said through gritted teeth.

James and Chris pushed down harder trying to keep the girl from snapping any of her bones from the convolutions. She was thrashing so hard she had thrown James clear across the kitchen, over the sink and into the flowerbed right outside! Cain ran in and dog-pilled Emily's lower half, Abel and Diana also ran in and did the same.

Chris and Twilight were able to hold down the top half of Emily's body thanks to the fact that Chris was immeasurably powerful.

In the other room another emergency was taking place.

"I need the baktagerian flower from the top right pouch!" Demanded a stressed Fluttershy, she was trying everything she could to save this poor man, but she was soon going to run out of things to do. She was about to have a conniption when a slightly dazed Stephaney walked in holding her head. She had been in the upstairs bedroom "sleeping" when she heard that the others were back. **(A/N: the plant that I mentioned does not exist and is just something I thought of to be used in this fanfic. It is the same as a salve and an antidote in one but has a wide variety of uses, but can sometimes not work.)**

"Miss Fluttershy?" Stephaney asked quietly, she was staring at Josh in slight wonder.

"Yes Steph'?" Fluttershy murmured to the girl, Steph' was slowly walking towards the three of them.

"Did you try lancing the infected area to try and clear out the fluid, so you can apply an anti-bacterial salve directly to the tissue?" Steph' said as she slowly came up next to Fluttershy and knelt down. She took out one of her personal knives. "Can I have a Candle?" She asked looking directly at the pony.

"Um… yes?" the yellow Pegasus said, a little confused but complying nonetheless. She went up her staircase passing several birdhouses and picture frames as she arrived at her bedroom door. She entered and trotted over to the bathroom on the other side of her large bed. She mumbled to herself about candles and matches.

After a minute or two of searching, she found a light green candle that smelled like watermelon and hurried back down the stairs. The yellow pony passed Barth and handed the now lit candle to Steph' and wondered what exactly the girl was going to do.

When the young girl known as Steph' had walked into the room Barth could not help but be amazed at the reaction of all those around her, everyone and pony had calmed down and no longer were in any pain. Even the thrashing body of Emily had calmed down after Stephaney had entered this part of the cottage.

Steph had taken the candle and set it down on the coffee table that was sitting right behind her and the Pegasus pony. She took her knife and started to heat the tip of it in the orange flame. Once the tip of her knife started to glow, she ever so lightly took it, and quickly sliced a small line across the infected area on Joshua's thigh.

The pain made Joshua sit up rigidly for about five seconds before Barth pushed him back down. Barth knelt down, leaned in to Joshua's ear, and whispered. "They will have you patched up soon my friend, just hold on.

Fluttershy flinched at the sound the man had made; she was getting to her limit on disturbing things to witness. Steph' broke her reverie by holding a hand in front of her waiting for her to respond.

"Washcloth please." Steph' said quietly. Fluttershy handed her a cloth that she had had sitting in a water bowl next to her.

"Disinfectant?" asked the girl.

"Here," Fluttershy handed her a bottle of alcohol. Steph' took the bottle and set it on the ground next to Joshua, so it would be close at hand. Steph' then turned her knife so the blade was now facing towards her and started to cut off the infected skin so that she could get to the open wound underneath. Steph' then picked up the bottle and poured a tiny bit onto the wound making it fizz up. Josh flinched at the pain, but was able to hold it together.

"Why did it do that?!" exclaimed Fluttershy, she was holding her front hooves against her muzzle to stiffly a cry. She was very worried that the girl had hurt Josh.

"It fizzes up when it comes into contact with a contaminated surface, such as this wound of his. It is burning away the bacteria, but has a little sting to it, but it will help the healing process… but we will still need Twilight to finish the job.

Fluttershy looked closly at what was happening to her new friends and was quite sad that she was unable to do much of anything. 'Don't say that Miss Shy, you have helped enough as it is and I couldn't ask for a better "Pony" to be my friend' Fluttershy went completely wide-eyed and stared at the smiling form of Stephaney. 'Yes, I am talking to you through our minds. But I must ask that you don't tell the others, I have known about this since we came here… but I was unable to actually communicate with someon-pony, sorry but I still have trouble with that…' Steph' looked at the yellow mare and blushed at the very awkward moment they were sharing in their minds at that moment.

'Um… I guess I understand… but why are you doing this now?' the yellow mare asked, being very concerned and hoping this wasn't just going to have really bad repercussions.

'Well, I have read Twi's mind and she doesn't think neither of them will make it, even with her help… and I want you to be prepared for the worst, since that seems to be the theme around here.' Steph' looked away from the pony, she had tears rolling down her face. When she looked back at her, she had a smile and was no longer crying.

"It's ok…" Fluttershy murmured, she reached over and wrapped her hoofs around the young woman's neck and held her tight, comforting her. The girl barley said a word and just sobbed into Fluttershy's yellow coat.

"Thank you…"

"Steph…" Barth had walked over, knelt down next to the girl and mare, and wrapped them in a large hug. "What's wrong, you can tell me… if need be I won't tell anyone else…" Barth continued to say until silenced by a voice in his head. 'Thank you, Barth you have no idea how hard it has been the last Two days… I can't stop doing this and it hurts so much… please help me!' the voice cried out in his head, and he instantly knew who it was. 'Steph… how long has this been going on…'

'Ever since we awoke in this land… and it hurts so much to hear it all, but I have a warning for you… we are not alone in this land and we are not the only ones that have broken the barrier.' Steph' said using her telepathy.

"We will beat them, I'm sure!" Barth said with a growl.

"Eep!" muttered the yellow pegasus.

"Sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to frighten you." He took the yellow mare and placed her in front of him. "Flutters I won't ever hurt you and I won't let anything happen to you or your friends as long as they are under my protection!" The determination on his face was quite contagious as it affected Fluttershy in an unexpected way, it made her speak up and out.

"Thank you, but I fear for you all, and I am not quite sure if I can help you anymore… they will need rest and relaxation… no other medical help is needed for them." The act of being assertive, open, and not shrinking back from the look the others were giving her drained her completely.

* * *

Right before Steph came down.

Twilight and James were at work patching up the wounds that Emily had received and were almost done when they heard a loud 'CRACK', they both looked down slowly towards her lower half and were almost overcome with disgust. Emily had somehow snapped her leg and shot piece of her femur right into Cain's arm effectively severing it at the elbow.

"FUUUUCK!" Cain fell down to the ground, leaned against the counters, and held onto his now almost severed arm.

Both Twilight and Chris were stunned, Twilight from the fact that Emily had broken her leg and Chris from the fact that said broken leg had just shot off like a rocket and injured his friend.

"Cain!" Diana, James, Abel, and Chris yelled in unison. The first two went over and tried to help him to an actual chair, but Chris stopped them.

"If you move him there is a possibility that he'll go into shock, now get over here and hold her down!" he snapped at them, they then hurriedly got back to what they were doing afraid of him at that moment.

"Twilight how much longer till she is healed enough to wake her, so we can end this madness!" Chris looked directly at the Mare and was very confused to see a small smile on her muzzle. "What Twi?"

"She will be fine once I am able to get her leg back to normal, but this is going to be a quick and extremely painful process for all those involved." She said sighing at the prospect of being in pain.

"If it will work then proceed." Chris said, the rest gave their assent on the matter.

Cain just lay there on the floor looking in awe at his friend's determination to save the woman's life.

"Ok, each of you needs to take ahold of a limb; I will be at her head, now we will begin. And please forgive me; this will be one of the most painful things any of you will ever experience." Twilight said with tears starting to form in her eyes, she was afraid of what might happen, and right fully so for anyone of them could be killed by what they were about to undertake.

**(A/N: this song is called Bleeding out and can be watched "herewatch?v=Hl-fALgJyaM" and I don't own this, Imagine Dragons does. And this is from Chris' point of view. the song is italics and reactions are in regular.)**

All of a sudden, Chris started singing a very odd song; it was sad and relaxing but very painful.

_[I'm bleeding out_

_if the last thing that i do_

_is bring it down_

_ill bleed out for you_

_so i bare my skin and i count my sins and i close my eyes and i take it in_

_I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you_

_for you]_

As Chris ended the chorus his eyes started to tear up, but not with normal tears for these were crimson red tears.

_when the day has come_

_but I've lost my way around_

_and the seasons stop_

_and hide beneath the ground_

_when the sky turns grey_

_and everything is screaming_

_i will reach inside _

_just to find my heart is beating_

Chris started to shake slightly as he went on

_oh u tell me to hold on_

_u tell me to hold on_

_but innocence is gone_

_and what was right is wrong_

_[I'm bleeding out_

_if the last thing that i do_

_is bring it down_

_ill bleed out for you_

_so i bare my skin and i count my sins and i close my eyes and i take it in_

_I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you_

_for you]_

Chris opened his eyes and the red tears streaked down his face and his eyes… oh his eyes were magnificent orbs of darkness and hate. They were darker than the blackest black hole

_And my hour is now_

_Hopelessness is sinking in_

_And the wolves all cry_

_To fill the night with horror_

_And when your eyes are red_

_And emptiness is all you know_

_With the darkness fed_

_I will be your scarecrow _

_Oh, you tell me to hold on_

_You tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right is wrong_

everyone at the table started backing away from Emily and Chris, they were frightened of what was happening to their friend.

_[I'm bleeding out_

_if the last thing that i do_

_is bring it down_

_ill bleed out for you_

_so i bare my skin and i count my sins and i close my eyes and i take it in_

_I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you_

_for you]_

_I'm bleeding out for you x4_

With every repeat, he started to return to normal, he lost his crimson tears, and his eyes turned back to normal instead of the black orbs they were earlier.

_ [I'm bleeding out_

_if the last thing that i do_

_is bring it down_

_ill bleed out for you_

_so i bare my skin and i count my sins and i close my eyes and i take it in_

_I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you_

_for you]_

Once the song/chant had ended all of Emily's wounds had healed and Chris was covered in hundreds of old wounds and scars that had reopened. When he was done speaking Chris fell to his knees, his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell over on his side. Chris was now unconscious and streaked with his and Emily's blood.

"What… in the hell… was that…?" Cain asked he was staring wide-eyed at Chris; he was still sitting on the floor bleeding. Dina and James rushed over, picked Chris up, and placed him on the counter. The four of them then moved Emily over to the sink and the girls proceeded to wash her body of the blood and what little gore that was on her. James and Abel then went and grabbed some towels to start cleaning up the table so they could work on Cain. James worked on getting the blood off the tabletop and Abel was able to get a bucket to dump the blood into, once that was done, they went to look for some bleach to sterilize the table with.

When the two boys went off to find the bleach Cain got himself a chair and was able to pick himself up off the floor. Once he was able to stand, he went over to twilight and pocked her in the arm. Twilight, felling something poke her in the shoulder, jumped and almost dropped the rag that she was holding with magic.

"Don't do that! I could have really hurt you!" Twi yelled at him for scaring her.

Cain just chuckled at her reaction and gave her a one sided hug. "Thank you Twilight Sparkle, you have done more for us than our own people. " He sighed and let go of twilight, then he climbed on the table and got himself ready for his surgery. James and Abel had already disinfected the table … but they didn't find bleach…

"Um… your welcome?" Twilight said, she was very confused about what he just said. 'so what … their people don't take care of their own if they are in need? That's just ridiculous!' She sighed and walked over to the table and wrinkled her nose. "What is that smell?" she asked covering her nose with her hoof.

"It's the ammonia we had to use to clean the table, and yes we are looking for something to freshen the air but we can't find anything." James said with a half-smile at Twilight's uneasiness.

"Ugh, just open some windows at least… this smell is unbearable…" she said her eyes watering from the stench. **(A/N: Horses have a stronger sense of smell than we do so the ammonia will be much worse for them.)**

Twilight was able to reknit the damaged bone and muscle of Cain's arm, it wasn't as strong as it was but he would be able to use it again. Twilight apologized for all the pain he was in but that was all put on hold when a much-unexpected chain of events took place.

A Rocky Start

The earth started shaking and rumbling and the three ponies were put into a panic, they hadn't been through an earthquake before. The Humans just stood up and calmly went over to the doorway and hunkered down for the duration while the ponies skittered around looking for the cause of the disturbance. "Hey girls get over here!" James yelled from the hallway. Fluttershy was the only one who listened to him, somehow she was calmer than the other two, and made her way over to the hallway where James, Barth, Steph' and an unconscious Joshua were staying. They had dragged Josh under the hallway when everything had first started; putting a hold on his treatment but thankfully he was in a stable condition for what was going to happen next.

"Twilight, RD get over here!" Diana, Cain, and Abel yelled from the front door, they had run over to it to get out of the way of falling objects in the kitchen. Twilight and RD seeing where they were ran over to them and cowered under the doorway with them.

Everyone started to get scared when parts of the cottage started to collapse in on itself cutting off the two groups from each other. The roof now blocked off most of the cottage and had almost crushed Fluttershy when she had gone to grab Angle from his 'rabbit-house', thankfully she was pulled back by James when it had happened. Once the dust cleared all hell broke loose.

"Did anyone see Chris or Emily get out of their!?" Barth and Diana asked their respective groups. Everyone looked around to see if they could see them but to no avail. James and Steph went down the hall and into the back rooms to look for them while Barth and Fluttershy went upstairs, Barth looked all-around Fluttershy's room and in the small guest bedroom but found nothing, while Fluttershy checked the closets and the bathrooms also finding nothing.

"Did you find them?" Barth and Fluttershy asked each other, one a murmur and the other a sigh. They both sat down on the bed, both completely exhausted from the day's events and now the roofs collapse. The two tired creatures, not sleeping since the day before, fell asleep on the bed and after a few minutes curled up into each other. **(A/N: yeah it's weird but hey, they needed the rest, how would you feel if everything you worked for just suddenly crashed down around your ears? Yeah I bet you'd be tired too."**

James and Steph' slowly made their way to the back room and the downstairs bathroom, they first checked the closet and bathroom and found nothing. When they went into the bedroom though they found a startling sight, it was a rally big hole in the wall that could have fit two people side-by-side.

"What the fuck!" James said running over, leaving Steph to lean against the doorjamb for balance. She was still weak from all that had just happened. "They must have gone out this way!" James said running back over and grabbing Steph in his arms, they ran back down the hall and up the stairs to find Barth and Fluttershy. But what they did find made them freeze, Barth and Fluttershy were asleep on the bed all cuddled up and sleeping soundly.

"How can they sleep at a time like this?" asked James quietly, he was staring at them like as if he had walked in on his parents. Steph' snorted and just hit him in the shoulder.

"Well, how about you try keeping everyone safe and sound while just meeting a new race?" Steph' said half-jokingly. She and James walked over to them and quickly woke them up.

"Hey guys we found out where they went… we think…" James was shaking Barth and Fluttershy while Steph' sat on a couch that was by the only window in the room. The window was on the same wall as the bed and it over looked the front of the house.

_Meanwhile down stairs_

"Diana, do you see them!" Cain asked carrying an unconscious Rainbow Dash from the wreckage of the doorway, moments after the roof came down the door had started to fall apart, so everyone had moved out from under it.

Little did anyone know was that a very powerful and dangerous being was on its way to change their lives forever.


	5. Final update

Hello everyone... i am posting this as a notification that i am going to rewrite all of the "Light Guard HIE" it will be slightly different from what it is now but hopefully it will be better than it is.

I thank you all for reading this and i will be posting all four of the chapters at once so it's going to be awhile before you all see things ...

as i said thank you all.

From Harbinger-of-Script


End file.
